Elana's Past Rediscovered
by Luna963
Summary: While looking for clues on how to rescue Elana from Skeleton King the hyperforce come across something that might shed some light on her past. While they look in on her past Elana is trying to resist the Skeleton King's powers but her strength is slowly depleting. Will Antauri and the hyperforce save her before it's too late? Sequel to Secret of the purple Monkey full sum inside
1. Prologue

**While looking for clues on how to rescue Elana from Skeleton King the hyperforce come across something that might shed some light on her past. While they look in on her past Elana is trying to resist the Skeleton King's powers but her strength is slowly depleting. Will Antauri and the hyperforce save her before it's too late? And what is so important in her past that she wants to forget that could help defeat the Skeleton King once and for all? Antauri x OC Post Season**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Character Descriptions**

Antauri: Silver monkey with sapphire blue eyes. He is second in command of the hyperforce. He is a master of the power primate. He is the wisest out of all the members of the hyperforce. He is also a vegetarian. He also seems to share a deep relationship with Elana.

Sparx: Red monkey with black eyes. He is the pilot and self-proclaimed comedian of the team. He acts on feeling while Gibson acts on logic which causes a lot of agruement between the two. Him and Nova seem to have a deep relationship.

Gibson: Blue monkey with black eyes. He is the scientist and doctor of the team. He acts on logic while Sparx acts on feeling which causes a lot of arguements between the two. He is one of the smartest minds besides Otto on the team. He also happens to apparently be a close friend of Elana.

Nova: Golden monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is one of the team's strongest fighters. Her personality is tomboyish and gets mad easily which is usually when Antauri calms her down. She is currently the only female on the team besides apparently Elana and is third in command of the hyperforce. She is also apparently a close friend of Elana.

Otto: Green monkey with black eyes. He is the mechanic of the team. He has a child-like behaivor when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. Gibson respects him for his mind on mechanics.

Chiro: A fourteen year old boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's an orphan who found the Super Robot while exploring the outskirts with Elana in her human form. He posses the power primate that's even stronger than Elana's or Antauri's when it's at its full potential. He is also the leader of the hyperforce.

Elana( Kataru):Light purple monkey with sea green eyes and light purple claws. She is a master at using the power primate and is just as strong as Antauri. She shares a strange past with the hyperforce, especially with Antauri. She is known as the shadow of the hyperforce. She took a human form by the name Kataru to conceal her identity from Skeleton King after Antauri went into stasis. She was kidnapped by Skeleton King after trying to kill him to prevent him from corrupting Shugazoom City with his evil powers and because she knows some of his most deep darkest secrets and wants her own special powers for himself. There seems to be a part of her past that she wants to forget. She is in love with Antauri and seems to apparently be a member of the hyperforce.

Mandarin: Orange monkey who was the original leader of the hyperforce before he betrayed them. He now serves as Skeleton King's most faithful servant.

Skeleton KIng: An evil foe that the hyperforce killed at the pit of doom before he was revived. He kidnapped Elana after she tried to kill him to prevent him from corrupting Shugazoom City with his evil powers and is trying to force her to his side because of the secrets that she knows about him and her special powers. He is out to take control of Shugazoom City for himself.

**Prologue**

There inside the Skeleton King's castle in a cell, was a light purple robotic monkey. Her light purple fur was battered and her sea green eyes were full of pain. Her helmet had colors similar to her fur except it had light pink as well was a little cracked and her atennas on the side as ears were a little cracked as well. Her robotic arms and legs were battered as well. Her tail was battered pretty badly as well.

She was on the ground in pain. You could barely hear her weakly ask a question to herself. " Antauri, where are you?" After the monkey asked the question, a silver monkey with sapphire blue eyes and a smirk appeared in her mind. The purple monkey turned sad after the image faded from her mind.

The Skeleton King had used his powers to try to force her to his side. So far she has been able to resist his powers, but she was always left in a weakened state. She only hopes for the silver monkey to come to rescue her. She looked up weakly at her window inside her cell to see the outside as she wished that she was out there instead of in her cell. She looked outside as she weakly replied.

" Please hurry Antauri, I don't know how much longer that I can hold on. You have given me the strength to resist his powers.I know that eventually my strength will run out though. So please rescue me Antauri, before my time runs out."

**Rate and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 The First Video Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Video Log**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

We were looking at Elana's ship as we approached hoping for some answers. The ship was closed like last time so I looked to Antauri. " So do you know how to open it on her own without her here?" Antauri looked at us and nodded before turning his attention back to the ship. He then said something similar to what we say everytime we go to our vehicles in the robot when we fight an enemy.

" Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 Cannon Go!" The door then opened and everyone went inside as Antauri turned the lights on, then closed the door when everyone was inside. Antauri then started to explain the reason he thought that we should come here. " Elana had a lot of secrets that she didn't like to talk about to anyone, but she always kept a video log on anything important to her. So these video logs might be able to help shed some light on her past and a way to save her from the Skeleton King."

Everyone nodded and I decided to suggest something to Antauri. " How about we start at her earliest video log, and then we can go from there." Antauri nodded then started searching as he started to explain something to us. " Her video logs are lengthy, but she always kept them in numerical order if she needed to access them for some reason. So if I pick this one right here, then we should be able to see her very first video log that she ever created."

Antauri pressed a button and a large screen came down with static until the image cleared. The image revealed a younger version of Elana inside of a lab that looked familiar. She looked nothing but serious and her eyes were full of pain as she spoke. " My name is ELNA 21 but just call me Elana. My earliest memory is waking up in the arms of my creator, the Alchemist." The monkeys and myself were shocked before Antauri spoke up. " It may be shocking, but let her finish." Then Elana took a breath before she continued her video log, her eyes still full of pain.

" I was created to combat a force sealed by the Varon Mystics known as the Dark Ones. I am to stay in secret from the rest of the hyperforce as their shadow, protecting them when they most need it and never revealing myself until I'm ready to join them myself." The image then turned to the Alchemist talking to the six other monkeys focusing more on the orange monkey before the image turned back to her. Elana looked worried as she looked at Mandarin before turning her attention back to the camera. " I haven't told the Alchemist about this, but I saw something about Mandarin betraying the hyperforce. The others haven't seen anything like this, so I think and hope that it's only my imagination."

Everyone gave each other curious glances before she continued still with pain in her eyes. " I don't know why, but lately I've fired strange green balls of strange energy. I don't know what it is now that I'm even doing, but I know that someday I'll figure it out and when I do I'll use it to protect the world against those who want to corrupt it." The screen them went black and the static came back on.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Remembrance of Antauri

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 2**

**Remembrance of Antauri**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

How long have I been in this cell? I hope that Antauri comes to rescue me soon.I may not have told you some things about my past but I had my reasons for doing so. One reason is that I didn't think that you were ready to hear that information on my past just yet and another reason is that I wanted to forget that part of my past. I remember clearly, even now after so many years past, the first day that we met face to face.

* * *

Flashback

I was on a high branch outside of the lab, meditating, to focus on the energy of the power primate. I slowly lifted one hand as a green orb concentrated on my hand and I fired it on one of the trees rejuvenating the life that it lost. As I sat myself down I felt a presence of one of the other robot monkeys that the Alchemist created. I learned what their energies felt like through intense training. This monkey's energy was very calm and peaceful.

The blue monkey's energy was filled with logic, which always confused me. The red monkey's energy was filled with humor, which always amused me. The green monkey's energy was playful and child-like, which I really liked about the monkey since it fits his personality. The yellow monkey's energy was filled with confidence and gentleness, which made me want to get to know her. The orange monkey's energy was filled with hunger for power, which made me even more sure that Mandarin would betray the hyperforce like I saw in my vision.

I guess that this must be the black monkey then, because I never got the chance to learn his energy yet. I decided to ignore the presence and continued meditating, until I heard a calm voice when I landed on the branch again. " Who are you, I've never seen you around here before?" I decided to jump down to go to the Alchemist when the black monkey grabbed the end of my tail keeping me in place. I then used the power primate to make him release his grasp on me so I could land on the ground causing him to look at me suspiciously. I took a quick glance to see it was the black monkey before I went inside a secret passageway into the lab with the black monkey following me. THe passageway led into the Alchemist's private study and I pushed the button that signaled that I needed to talk to him and the black monkey secretly watched me from inside the passageway as the Alchemist walked in. He rubbed my head before noticing the black monkey now knowing why I called him so suddenly.

The Alchemist sighed as he nodded his consent and signaled that it was okay as I laid down on the table to get some rest. He nodded his consent to the black monkey finding out indicating that it's okay to make friends with him. I nodded as I laid down to go to sleep as the Alchemist smiled and left the room. My muscles were tired and need to rest after using too much power primate energy at once when I was trying to get away from the black monkey. I would have used less if the monkey was not a very powerful master as well, which is why my muscles were so tired out this time around.

The black monkey then came out of the passageway and stood right next to me. He asked me a similar question to the one he asked a little while ago. " Who are you and how do you know how to use the power primate?" I chuckled at his question before lifting my head to reply. " I'm ELNA 21, but please call me Elana, and as for how I know how to use the power primate, I trained at Varon Temple to learn how to control my powers up until recently." The black monkey then nodded as he introduced himself. " I am known as Antauri, Elana." Well at least he's very nice and polite.

Antauri looked at me with curiosity. " So do you have any friends because you seem to be lonely with those sad eyes of yours?" I shook my head and looked at him sadly. " It doesn't matter if I want a friend or not, because it's my destiny to remain in the shadows." Antauri looked at me smirking before he replied. " I don't think that it is Elana. I believe that your own destiny is what you make it and that no one can choose it for you." I smiled at his response and thanked Antauri for his words.

Flashback End

* * *

I didn't know it that day, but I realized later on that I fell in love with Antauri that day. His words changed how I felt about the world and about myself. Thanks to Antuari, I met Nova and Gibson and became friends with them as well. I always thought of Nova as my older sister. Gibson was confusing to understand at first, but as time passed I came to understand him and respect him like an older brother. I guess that all of their personalities mixed into mine a little because I changed a lot from meeting them. I got a bit of a temper from Nova and I got a bit of an interest in philosophy because of Antauri. I also got interested in all subjects because of Gibson and he said that I was a genius at it like him.

I won't give into the Skeleton King. I haven't before and I won't start to now. It's thanks to Nova, Gibson and Antauri that I am who I am today and I wouldn't change that for the world. Not for power, not for revenge, or anything like that. I believe that Antauri and his friends will come to rescue me, and I'll stick by my belief until the very end!

**Rate and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Second Video Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

Chapter 3

The Second Video Log

Chiro's P.O.V.

It was shocking to say the least. The most shocking thing however, was how much pain was in her eyes. Almost like she thought that everything she did was part of a destiny that was chosen for her. Antauri decided to mention something at that time." I remember that when I first met Elana, she was already a master of the power primate but she was still having trouble releasing large amounts of energy at once so she was still training in that department. Her eyes were always sad because she believed that her destiny was already chosen for her. So when I told her that I believed that your own destiny is how you choose it to be and that no one can choose it for her, her personality seemed to have changed for the better. This cold distant monkey with eyes full of pain, became this happy, troublemaking monkey with her eyes now full of light.

I guess now that what I said to her that day made her fall in love with me, because I changed her world for the better." We all nodded as he pressed the button as he looked for a later video log. As we watched the image clear, we saw an older version of Elana that was in the last video but still younger than the Elana that we knew now. She looked to be inside her spaceship in this one. Elana took a deep breath with eyes full of sadness before she spoke.

" Apparently Captain Shugazoom was right about the Dark Ones. Mandarin damaged the containment unit and the Alchemist came into contact with one of the Dark Ones. As a result he erased Nova, Gibson and Antuari's memories of me and himself with the rest of the hyperforce to protect them from holding back. He decided that since he knew that I wouldn't hold back that I would be the one to carry on the memory of who he used to be. I decided after the argument on why he erased Antauri, Nova and Gibson's memories to return to Varon Temple for more training but when I looked back the Dark Ones had already took him over, but at the last-minute he did something unexpected that could save him in the future after more research, I'm sure of it and then I left." Then her eyes showed a hint of something that she regretted as the monkeys looked at each other about a way to save the Alchemist. " The only thing that I regret is not telling Antuari that I love him that I only realized myself some time ago and when I tried to tell him I only said to try not to forget me. He told me that the memories can fade away or be sealed, but the feelings tied to them never do and that alone made me believe that one day that he will remember me and I will wait as long as I need to even if it's forever until he remembers me again."

The screen then went black and turned back to static as we all looked at each other understanding that this called for a discussion.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Remembrance of Nova

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 4**

**Remembrance of Nova**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

My body hurts all over again today. Every time Skeleton King tries to corrupt me, I give him a look of pity. I know that there's a way to save him from what he's become but first I have to get out of this cage. The Dark Ones are the ones who caused this so it only makes sense if I get rid of their energy from inside of him that he would go back to normal, the problem is getting close enough to do that. I would do everything in my power to save him, my creator and the one that I have always thought of as a father. Even if I have to kill him to save him I will so he can die as himself and not something that he was forced to become.

I guess that the others are probably wondering why exactly Skeleton King wants me. Well it's not just because I know most of his darkest secrets. It's because of the strange powers that I posses. I can see into the future tp see things that are yet to happen, and I can slow time around me to my advantage to easily crush my enemies. The only problem is that I can't use that ability when I am severely weakened. I hope that everyone comes to rescue me soon. I remember the first time that I met Nova. It was actually shortly after I met Antauri.

* * *

**Flashback**

After Antauri told me those words he started to visit me everyday where we met in that tree. Nova got a little curious where he went off to every afternoon so she decided to follow him. I was waiting for him in the top branch like always. I was so in love with him that I didn't notice Nova's presence as she watched Antauri jump to where I was waiting for him.

He looked at me gently as he asked the question he asked everyday calmly. " Did you wait here for me too long?" I laughed and shook my head to say no. " As long as you're here now, that's all that matters to me Antauri." He noticed my tired look and looked at me concerned. " Did I wake you up again?" I smiled slightly before answering him. " Maybe just a little Antauri, so what's the news?" Antauri chuckled at my energy before he smirked and answered my question.

" Well, Gibson was talking to me wondering where I've gone every afternoon but I kept quiet about you like I promised. Though Nova has got suspicious about it and might follow me soon. So what do you want to do Elana? Do you want to meet them or stay in secret? I only want you to meet Nova and Gibson, no one else alright." I smiled as I could tell that they were nice just from hearing about them and I nodded my head to say yes. Then Nova came out of hiding when Antauri signaled her with his tail with her looking at me gently smiling. " My name is Nova, it's nice to meet you."

I smiled and looked at Antauri nervously who nodded his head to say that it's alright. " My name is ELNA 21, but please call me Elana. I hate to ask you but can you do me a favor and not tell anyone else except Gibson about me?" She nodded her head as she smiled her agreement seeming to understand how I felt.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Meeting Nova was the beginning of my world and I'll never forget the kindness that she shared with me that day for the rest of my life. With that in mind I will hold on until they get here and hope with all my heart that it's enough to last until they get here.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Recording and Video Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

Chapter 5

Recording of Antauri and Another Video Log

Chiro's P.O.V.

Everyone was shocked that was for sure. Elana had possibly found a way to save the Alchemist from what he was now. Gibson had done research on that but gave up because he couldn't see a way to do that. So how can she possibly save him based on what he did? Then Antuari accidentally on purpose pressed a button that started a recording of Elana, looking a few years younger than she did now, sleeping in the ship curled up like a newborn kitten, raining outside.

Then a knocked on the door of the ship stirred her awake. She looked confused about whether to answer the door until a familiar voice called. " Elana are you awake? It's me Antauri, I would like to come in and talk if you have time to." Elana smiled then pushed a button for opening the door and let Antauri in before she closed the door when he got in back up. When Antauri came up to her, he looked concerned after noticing the tired look in her eyes. " Did I wake you up again Elana?" Elana nodded her head before smiling back at Antauri.

A little Antauri, but what's more important is why you came here from the Super Robot to see me in the middle of the rain." Antauri nodded his head then levitated off the ground looking serious. " After discussing amongst ourselves, the monkey team had decided to go into stasis and wait for our new leader to come. The Skeleton King won't come to Shugazoom while we're in stasis, so the citizens should be safe. The thing that I want you to know is that I may not be able to remember you."

Elana looked at Antauri shocked before he continued. " Gibson said that it might be possible that during stasis that fragments of memories could be sealed or erased. I just thought that you should know beforehand, and may I ask what you plan on doing now Elana?" Elana smiled at Antauri before looking out towards Shugazoom City. " I think that I'll stay hee a while before I head back to Varon Temple to tell Master Xan of your decision, and I'll decide what to do from there, goodbye Antauri."

Antauri nodded and went out the door and it closed behind him. Elana then got up and smirked. " It seems that destiny is starting to play its hand. So I guess that I'll play my part by figuring out who that boy that I saw in my vision is and help him in any way that I can while you're in stasis Antauri." Elana then smiled as she opened the door as the clouds over Shugazoom City faded leaving a rainbow in its place. " Though, I still haven't confessed my feelings for him, yet again." She sighed as she left the ship with eyes full of sadness and then the screen went black before it turned back to static. Everyone looked shocked before I looked at Antauri.

" Antauri, do you think that you can find any videos after that recording was taken? There might be something important there worth seeing." Antauri picked one and the image cleared to dee Elana on a rooftop in Shugazoom City. You could see the sadness in her eyes. She looked at the camera sad before she spoke.

" It's been eleven years since Antauri went into stasis. I've been searching for the chosen one this whole time and I've decided that I will not force him into the outskirts to awaken the team from stasis. I'll let everything play out on its own with very little interference from me. Topaz suggested that I take on my human form to draw less suspicion while I'm searching for the chosen one but I told her that I would only go into my human form after I find the chosen one because I want to know who I am supposed to be protecting. I already decided that the name for my human form is Kataru because I wanted a piece of Antauri with me."

Antauri looked surprised at her words before she continued. " I won't tell the chosen one who my identity is until I'm ready to join the team myself. Besides, I want to get to know who he is as well and be friends with him, protecting him when I can, just like I used to do with Antauri years ago. After that, I can safely hide from Skeleton King who's after me for three reasons.

One reason is that I know almost all of his darkest secrets. The second reason is because of my special powers that he wants for himself. I can see into the future to see things that are yet to happen. The power he wants the most though, is my power to slow down time around me making me abnormally fast and damaging to my enemies. The last reason is that he wants my research on the Dark Ones that's inside of my ship in a secret compartment, which could be used to save the Alchemist from what he's become. Using my research I plan on creating a device that might be able to do just that when completed. I guess that I should give Gibson most of the credit though, because if he didn't show me all of his research, I wouldn't have ever been able to think of this device.

I plan on starting on this project as soon as possible because with Antauri out of the picture, the Skeleton King has tried to locate me and once I take human form, it'll be even harder to locate me but once I reveal myself I know that he will recognize me no matter what form that I'm in. So until then I'll do the best that I can to try to stay under the radar. For now though, the most important thing is finding the chosen one and protecting him from Skeleton King until he is ready." Then the screen went black and turned back to static as everyone looked at each other interested in this Dark One research that she was working on.

Antauri looked at the video logs before he smirked and turned to me. " I think that I found the video log that could give us a clue at what she thought of you, Chiro and give us more information on this Dark One research that she was talking about as well." I smiled and nodded in excitement as he smirked at my eagerness. The only thing that I'm wondering is how has she been researching the Dark Ones without ending up like the Alchemist did?

**Rate and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 Remembrance of Gibson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

Chapter 6

Remembrance of Gibson

Elana's P.O.V.

My body still hurts all over again. He may not realize it, but every time that he tries to corrupt me, he unknowingly gives me a chance to look into his soul. The Alchemist took the good part of his soul then put it into a container and gave it to me at the last-minute which surprised me at the time but now I understand that he did that as a last result to save himself and us from the threat of the Dark Ones. I guess that I have Gibson to thank for being able to finish that device. I remember the first time that we both met, it was a little while after I met Nova and Antauri.

* * *

Flashback

I was lying down sleeping on the table in the Alchemist's private lab. Then I felt Nova and Antauri's presence behind the door with someone complaining as I listened in. " This is the Alchemist's private lab, we're not supposed to go in and I was busy working on a communicator for the team. We'll get in a lot of trouble if we're caught snooping around." I could hear Nova and Antauri chuckling to themselves before opening the door and pushing them in then closing the door. Gibson looked at Nova and Antauri demanding an explanation, which Antauri looked at me signaling me to come down. I jumped down right on top of Antauri because I was a little to excited to see him which amused him when I started talking to him all excited.

" Antauri, it's so good to see you again and who's the new monkey? Is that the Gibson that you and Nova have told me so much about? Why weren't you here yesterday, I was so worried that something bad may have happened to you and Nova? You have no idea how happy I am to see you Antauri." Antauri chuckled at my questioning before he answered smirking while the blue monkey was looking at me warily.

" Yes, I missed you too yesterday and I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you, but Nova and I were trying to figure out how to get Gibson here. He was very hard to get over here I might add and I missed you just as much as you missed me. I'll stay with you all day tomorrow alright, so how about you introduce yourself to my friend, alright?" I nodded at Antauri and looked at Gibson gently which confused him. " I am ELNA 21, but please call me Elana."

Gibson nodded and then he introduced himself. " My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mr., or Hal. Just Gibson please." I nodded as Gibson started talking about some complicated science which confused me at first, but then I got really interested in it.

Flashback End

* * *

I really do owe Gibson so much. If I didn't learn math, or science from him, I might have not been able to complete that device. The reason that I was even able to come up with the idea for that device was because I had acquired a piece of one of the Dark Ones that escaped from the containment unit that Mandarin broke with my time slowing powers. So I'll hold on until the very end, for Gibson's sake, for Antauri's sake and for the sake of everything that is good in the universe.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Fourth Video Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Fourth Video Log**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Everyone was curious about this Dark One research as Antauri pushed the button and the image started to clear. The image cleared to see Elana in human form inside of her ship. " It's been several months since Antauri and the others were awakened by the chosen one known as Chiro. When I first saw him, I was hiding on one of the rooftops near hover burgers waiting for all the customers to be out of sight so I could get mine that he said was free because of my mission to find the chosen one. I noticed him and at first I thought that he was just another customer until I sensed how strong the power primate was with him. It was even more powerful than mine and Antauri's. After I got to know him in my human form two weeks later, I realized that he can see the good in others and even if he doesn't even realize it, he has the qualities of a great leader because of what he's been through." She then took a deep breath before she continued.

" Though I'm glad that Skeleton King's citadel was destroyed, it doesn't mean that he's gone. In fact, he's far from it and probably planning something big I'm sure. I hate having to lie to Antauri about going back to Master Xan because I recently had a vision about him going over to Skeleton King's side and trying to kill Antauri. I just hope that I'm wrong but just in case I told him if he ever did that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him and I meant every word of it." She looked worried as she said those last few words and then turned serious.

" Thankfully, I finally finished the device that I've been working on. I called it the Soul Extractor because I couldn't come up with anything else that really fit but Otto would probably have a better name for it. The only way that I could even accomplish this was because when Mandarin broke the containment unit, I used my time slowing powers in order to take a part of the Dark One that attacked the Alchemist in hopes that I could be able to save him. I put both objects into the secret department. The only problem is that it requires phasing abilities in order for it to work because you need to take the soul of the Dark One out from inside of hum in order for it to work. I believe that it will still work to be able to save him. I just need to find a way to get close enough to him in order for it to work properly." The screen then went black and then turned back to static.

Everyone looked at each other curious on this Dark One that she had. Antauri then looked at me serious. " I think that her last two video logs may be of some help before we head of to go rescue her." I nodded my head as everyone was ready to push the button for the next video log.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Remembrance of Master Xan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

Chapter 8

Remembrance of Master Xan

Elana's P.O.V.

My body hurts even worse than before. Skeleton King really means business this time. I'm just thankful for the training Master Xan gave me, even if he ended up betraying us in the end. I remember the first time that I met Master Xan and the Varon Mystics. It was shortly after I had told the Alchemist about my powers and was helping me through it, when he and the Varon Mystics had showed up.

* * *

Flashback

I was in the training room with the Alchemist training to control my powers. I had already master my time slowing powers and I know that the visions happen at random, so I don't have to worry about that. The only thing I have to worry about is this strange green energy that I've fired lately. The Alchemist smiled as I concentrated on the energy. As I concentrated on the energy, I put my hands forward and the green energy started to form a green ball, then I fired it at the target into a green energy beam.

Then the Alchemist came to me when the training was over and picked me up. He smiled as he rubbed my helmet and held me like a newborn kitten. " You did great Elana, so let's spend the rest of the day to relax outside." He brought us outside next to a tree as I laid on his lap. Then suddenly a group of masked people surrounded us that the Alchemist seemed to know." What do the Varon Mystics want with me?" The masked men looked at me before turning their attention back to the Alchemist to speak." The monkey is strong with the power primate and we wish to train her to teach her to control her power if you'll let us."

The Alchemist looked at me and I nodded to say yes because I want to be able to control this power that I posses in order to help anyone that is suffering so that I can protect them. I looked at the Alchemist smiling gently before I replied to the Mystics. " I accept your offer, and I'll stay with you during the duration of my training. So which one of you is supposed to be my master then?" The Mystics looked surprised at how easily I agreed and discussed amongst themselves before one of them came up to me. " I am know as Xan, and I will be your teacher." I nodded as I went back inside to gather up my things to put them into the ship called 'Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 Cannon' that the Alchemist said was mine to leave with them.

Flashback End

* * *

He knew full well what would have happened if he allied himself with Skeleton King, or if he had refused to. It would have meant death either way, but he didn't want his death to be tortured by Skeleton King. He wanted his death to be swift by one of his student's or his student's disciple so that he could rest in peace knowing the universe was in good hands. One thing that the hyperforce or Skeleton King doesn't know yet is that Master Xan is still very much alive, but this time he's one the good side of this war.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 The Fifth Video Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Fifth Video Log**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Everyone was curious at what this next video log was about. Antauri pushed the button and the static cleared to see Elana outside of her ship in her monkey form looking serious." I was right about Master Xan joining forces with Skeleton King, but I realized that he knew that he was going to die either way he chose. It was either to be tortured by Skeleton King to death, or be dealt a swift death by one of his disciples or his disciple's student. However, no one except me knows about what really happened when the hyperforce struck the final blow against Master Xan and that's how it's going to stay until I decide to reveal what happened. After that I left to the pit of doom to see Chrio facing Skeleton King alone. He was about to get himself killed and I would have jumped in if I wasn't trying to keep my identity a secret. Luckily, Antauri and the hyperforce were able to save him just in time.

However, part of the Dark One Worm that was now fused with the Skeleton King was already coming out and Antauri sacrificed himself to seal the egg and his soul latched onto Chiro, which accidentally turned him into a monkey, who ripped Skeleton King's body from his head then threw it into the closing egg before it sealed totally shut thanks to Antauri. Then the Skeleton King Worm's head left Shugazoom and Chiro left to where the Alchemist's lab was. It was then that I remembered the silver monkey that Antauri could use as a host. I then followed Chiro and when he reached the Alchemist's lab I activated the video log about the silver monkey and opened the compartment with its parts thanks to my time slowing powers, like I did with Master Xan. Then after the hyperforce came and were captured along with Chiro after a green energy went into the monkey turning him back to normal, I watched from my hiding place as the eyes flickered on and he slowly got up looking directly at me. He called me down and asked me if I was the one who showed Chiro the silver monkey and I said yes. Then I told him that he should focus on rescuing his friends and that I would be fine, which after he left I took some upgrades that the Alchemist left for me, just in case I ever needed them and then I left because I already knew what would happen to Antauri and the others.

Once they got back they left to destroy the Skeleton King Worm. I've seen that in the end they will succeed. I almost lost Antauri on this one and I will not let it happen again. Right now though, my biggest concern is Valeena. I have a feeling that she'll use the Skeleton King's skull to revive him, meaning that even more trouble is ahead." Then the screen went black and then turned to static leaving everyone in the ship looking at each other in shock.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Remembrance of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 10**

**Remembrance of Hope**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I may hurt all over but I'll never give in to Skeleton King. I believe that Antauri and his friends will come to rescue me before it's too late. My hope will become stronger than Skeleton King's powers because the light must be stronger to fight off the darkness. I remember Antauri talking to me about what hope was once. It was shortly after I first met Antauri and before Nova got suspicious about his visits to me every afternoon.

* * *

**Flashback**

I smiled as Antauri looked worried about my sad eyes. He knew that I've tried to change and I have little by little, but it was very hard to do. I smiled more and became more interested in philosophy like Antauri and have picked up some of his habits. I would change more and it's all because of Antauri, who helped change my world for the better. Antauri turned to face me and smirked before asking his question, which was a philosophy question, as usual.

" Do you know what hope is?" I looked at Antauri confused on what he meant by that question. He smiled gently before he answered. " Hope is the belief that everything will be alright. It is the positive force of the universe. It can also be described as the light. So long as there's light the darkness will not prevail." He then smiled at me before he continued.

" Remember though, that even in the deepest darkness, there is always a faint light. So remember, as long as you believe that there's hope then the darkness will never prevail." I smiled up at Antauri as he smirked. " Thanks for the advice Antauri. Thanks to you, I think that I finally found a way to change myself for the better."

* * *

**Flashback End**

What Antauri said to me that day made me realize what exactly I needed to do to change myself. It helped me to be able to change my view on the world. Which is why I will never give up my hope that he will come to rescue me. Antauri means the world to me, and if I ever hurt him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for what I've done. Which is why I will not let Skeleton King win, for Antauri and for his friends sake!

**Rate and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Last Video Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Last Video Log**

**Chrio's P.O.V.**

Everyone got ready for the final video log as Antauri pushed the button. When the image cleared it showed Elana in her human form above the pit of doom watching us. " The hyperforce succeeded in destroying the Dark One Worm but Valeena came back, as I had feared. After the hyperforce defeated her, Mandarin decided to get revenge by using Valeena's powers to show them their natural phobias. Of course my natural phobia is losing Antauri again, after the incident that happened her with the Dark One Worm.

Then she and Mandarin started collecting items in order to revive him. Thanks to the Fire of Hate Sparx became evil, but was turned back to normal, thanks to Nova and the hyperforce. I always had a feeling that Nova and Sparx loved each other, but now I know that I was right after all. However, Skeleton King was revived and killed Valeena since he no longer had any use for her. Which means that he'll go after Antauri and the others next. I know that I'm going to regret this, but I can't let him hurt Antauri. So I guessed that it's time to finally reveal myself at last."

She sighed before she continued. " In case things don't go as planned I want Antauri to get the device out of the secret compartment I showed him and activate the system lockdown. That way Skeleton King can't get his hand on my Dark One research. I'll try to resist his powers for as long as I can but I know that my strength will run out eventually. I just hope that Antauri will rescue me before that happens because if I ever hurt Antauri, then I could never forgive myself. I'm sorry for not telling you about my past Antauri, but I had my reasons for it. One reason is that I simply wasn't ready to tell you yet. The other reason is that I just wanted to forget about that part of my past.

I'm sorry for not telling you and I hope that you can forgive me." The screen then went black and went back to where it was supposed to be. Antauri smiled and then turned to face everyone. " We should probably go back to the robot and rest so we can rescue her with our full strength." We nodded and went put of her ship as Antauri activated system lockdown once we were outside of the ship. The ship then turned invisible as we got on the robot. While the others were asleep I decided to ask him about Elana. " Have you forgiven her from hiding her past from you Antauri?"

Antauri smiled and then smirked as he answered. " I already forgave her a long time ago. I knew that she would tell me once she was ready to tell me. We should get some sleep, I have a feeling that she won't last much longer." I nodded as we went upstairs to get some rest for the night and neither of us realized how right that Antauri was.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 Elana Corrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 12**

**Elana Corrupted**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I was hurting all over when I saw Skeleton King come towards my cell. If I had the strength I would run out but I don't. He used his powers to lift me up and I tried to escape but I was so weak that I could hardly move. He seemed to notice this and smiled." You barely have any strength left so you have two choices. you tell me what I want to know, or I force you to tell me. So where is your research on the Dark Ones." I looked at him with a look that said that I would not cooperate.

He understood my looked and smiled. " I guess that I forced you to then." He used his power to surround me with his dark power.I screamed out in pain as I tried to resist but I found it hard to.

" So are you going to tell me, or do you want more?" I gave him a look that said no. He smiled as he understood my look. I started feeling like my body was being ripped apart. He laughed at seeing my pain.

" You've left me no choice, so I think that you will be more obedient as a servant." I felt the dark power going into my systems. I felt my will draining away. My eyes stayed green but the pupils turned red. The Skeleton King smiled as he knew that his plan had finally succeeded. He smiled as he ordered him to come with him. After we reached the throne room he asked me a question as he sat on the throne." Can you kill all the hyperforce if I ordered you to?"

I looked at him with no emotion in my eyes. " Yes, Lord Skeleton King." He laughed thinking of how to get rid of the hyperforce by using me.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13 The Rescue Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Rescue Arrives**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

We had just reached outside of the castle when Antauri and I felt something then we heard a voice calling for help. ' Antauri... Chiro... Hurry.' Then as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone. Antauri and I nodded knowing that we needed to hurry.

We had to dodge through guards after guards. We beat many formless to get to the holding area of the castle. There were many traps to get through. Then we had to beat a large formless to get to the holding area.

When we got to where Elana was supposed to be, it was empty. Nova looked worried as she asked the same question that everyone was thinking." If she's not here, then does that mean that he's trying to corrupt her?" Antauri looked thoughtful as he turned to face everyone. " whatever the reason is, she's probably near Skeleton King. We better hurry before it's too late." We nodded and headed towards the throne room hoping to find her. I just hope that we're not too late to save her.

On our way, we dodged formless and traps left and right. He really means business doesn't he? When we got to the throne room we saw Skeleton King on his throne. He laughed when he saw us enter with Mandarin on his shoulder. He seemed to be expecting us.

" How good of you to come, Hyperforce. I've been expecting you." Antauri and Nova looked at him with anger before Antauri asked a question that everyone was wondering. " Where is Elana?" Skeleton King laughed at his question. " If you want to see her so badly then I'm sure that you won't mind fighting." Then at a silent signal from Skeleton King, a figure jumped out of nowhere and tackled Antauri to the ground. When the dust settled the figure was revealed to be Elana, but instead her pupils were red instead of her usual white indicating that something wasn't right with her.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 Remember Who You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 14**

**Remember Who You Are**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

There's something wrong with her, that much I was sure about, especially with her pupil's being red instead of her usual white. Her eyes that usually showing what she was feeling showed no emotion at all. I could feel a battle going on inside of her, but I wasn't sure as to why. I just need to know what Skeleton King did to her.

" What did you do to her?" Skeleton King laughed as he answered. " She was so unwilling to give me the information that I decided to corrupt her. She said before that her greatest fear is losing you. Imagine what would happen when she realizes that she killed you herself." He laughed as he signaled her to attack to which I responded to by blacking her incoming attack. Elana's eyes showed no emotion at all which worried me. I had to make her snap out of it somehow.

Each time that we clashed I tried to get through to her. " Elana fight it, this isn't the real you. Remember that you told me that you loved me since the first time we met? Well I loved you since the first time that we met as well. So please, remember who you are Elana."

**Elana's P.O.V.**

As I heard those words my mind started to come back. As he said those words my mind remembered how Antauri helped me get my memory back the first time. It was after the Alchemist erased his memories and he decided to come to Varon Temple for more training.

* * *

Flashback

I was outside on the landing platform with Mater Xan waiting for whoever was in the ship that just landed to come out. I saw that a black monkey came out of the ship that closely resembled mine. Master Xan greeted him while I just stood there looking at the monkey like I knew him from somewhere. About a week ago I was attacked by an unknown enemy and lost all of my memories not related to the Varon Mystics along with it. I guess that I'll just have to wait for the memories to come back, but the waiting is hard and I'm getting sick of it.

The monkey seemed to happy to see Master Xan as he came up to him. " Nice to see you again Antauri, I would like you to meet Elana, one of my previous students." he smiled and then smirked at me introducing himself. His name and his attitude had not only looked but also sounded familiar to me for some reason. I left to go to my room and I looked at a photo with me, a black monkey that looked like Antauri, a yellow monkey and a blue monkey smiling at me that I could tell that they used to be my friends.

A few days went by and I went to ask Master Xan to go to where I lost my memory and Antauri went with me. When we got out of the ships to see a giant tentacle monster that grabbed me and then said something after Antauri told it to let me go." Sorry monkey, but no can do. I'm under orders from my master to bring this monkey to him. I screwed up once and she escaped because the Varon Mystics interfered and I'm not going to blow this second chance up just because you tell me to let her go."

The monster then taunted Antauri after he asked why his master wanted me so badly." You mean that you don't know, she hasn't even told you. Oh that's right, she had amnesia. Might as well tell you then. She has special powers that are extremely rare and powerful when used to its fullest potential. These particular powers would usually make the user go mad, but she seemed to be immune to this and she has complete mastery over them as well, for our little bonus. The plan was to erase her memory of everything and replace it with being a servant of my master. However, the Varon Mystics interfered because she had decided to do more training with them and they received her distress signal and she retained her memories of with the Varon Mystics, but everything else was sealed. You can't imagine the punishment I got for letting the monkey that had already knew so much of our plans before the attack get away.

However, my master gave me a second chance, since he knew that she would eventually return here to regain the memories she couldn't get by staying with the Varon Mystics. If I screw up this time I will suffer a more severe punishment this time. I remember that last time she said something that I thought was totally pathetic. I believe it was something like ' I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the promise I made to you dearest Antauri', it was so pathetic."

Then suddenly flashes came into my head and I remembered everything that happened and who this creep worked for and their plans. I activated my ghost claws and cut myself free. Then with a single strike I left him in such a week state thanks to my time slowing powers that somehow Antauri could see through I left him too weak to battle, but enough for him to get back to Skeleton King. " Tell your master that I'll never give in to him, no matter who he may have used to be." He took off and then I smiled at Antauri gently. " Antauri of the hyperforce huh, I have a message that I want you to tell everyone except Mandarin, but no one but you must know who it's from." He nodded as I told him the prophecy that would become clear to them later on." Thank you for helping me finally get my memory back, and I will always remember what you did for me Antauri."

Flashback End

* * *

Antauri's P.O.V.

As I said those words her pupils started turning back from blood-red to their usual white. Then an image of two blue dragons connected with one holding a heart with japanese symbols on her fur appeared, before it disappeared making a sound like shattering chains. She then looked at me with regret but then it turned into gratitude. " Thank you Antauri, I always did believe that you would come for me eventually. I know that I was wrong to hide how I felt about you and the truth of my past from you; I hope that you can forgive me for that mistake. Right now though, we have bigger concerns to worry about." I nodded as we looked at the Skeleton King getting up to fight to finish us off. This will be our final battle with him, and I wonder what Elana plans on doing with the device that we brought along with us, just in case.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 15 Elana's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

Chapter 15

Elana's Plan

Elana's P.O.V.

I almost killed Antauri because of him, but that doesn't mean that I won't try to save the man who I once knew as the Alchemist. I looked at Antauri for an answer. " Did you guys bring the device with you?" Antauri held it up with his ghost claw on his right hand. It looked exactly like his ghost claws except that it was light purple with two buttons labeled "T" and "E", with a small test tube closed above it in the center of the device.

I smirked as I told him what to do." I'll distract him, then you find an opening and then you need to phase through him as fast as you can since I can only keep him occupy him for so long. Once you get inside, you'll need to find the source of the dark energy and then press the 'E' button to extract it from inside. Then you need to press the 'T' button to transfer the good part of his soul in the test tube where the dark power was. After that's complete, you need to get out of there as fast as you can." Antauri nodded but still asked me about how I was going to make a distraction. " How are you going to do that when he knows all of your moves and powers?" I smirked at his question before I answered him smiling gently.

" Not all of my moves and powers Antauri. I sealed some of them up as soon as I mastered them when I found out about them at Varon Temple when I was still training to become a master of the power primate. The seal broke thanks to you and now I don't have to hold back any longer. Now you might want to move a few feet away from me for your own safety. So you better get ready because it won't distract him for very long Antauri."

Antauri nodded as he went to his position waiting for my signal. He looked confused as suddenly my body glowed a light purple, and then he turned serious. As my body glowed it created shockwaves, surprising Skeleton King. Then I lifted one of my arms as a light purple ball appeared above getting bigger then it grew to its maximum size. Skeleton King replied looking very angry. " I don't ever remember you having that power." Then he looked shocked as he realized why he never saw me use it before. " The Twin Dragon Lovers Seal of Varon Temple that prevents the user from accessing certain powers unless the voice of the of they love says the password to unlock it."

Then I jumped up to where the ball was and flicked it towards Skeleton King with my tail with an incredible speed adding power to it as it did so. Then I signaled Antauri to take this chance. As the dust cleared, Skeleton King stood there unable to move by my attack that I named during my training long ago ' Violet Stream Bomb' as Antauri phased into him to begin the next stage of the plan. Let's just hope that this is enough to save my old friend and creator at last. After this is over I will apologize to Antauri for everything that I've ever kept secret from him, but right now I have to deal with the Mandarin clone to find the real Mandarin that Chiro has never even met, while Antauri deals with the extraction of the Dark One inside of him.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 16 Elana's Belief Realized

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

Chapter 16

Elana's Belief Realized

Antauri's P.O.V.

As I phased through I saw the source of the dark energy almost immediately. I still have to wonder what that attack that Elana used was though. When I got to the source I saw a shadow in the shape of a skeleton. As it came forward to attack me, I pressed the 'E' button and attacked it with the claw. When I slashed it, the creäture was absorbed into the claw.

My next instructions by Elana were to press the 'T' button. The 'E' button was obviously extract, so the 'T' button must mean transfer. I pressed the 'T' button and the tube on the claw glowed as a positive energy came out of the tube as it opened. It came out and took place where the shadow was before.

Then the place suddenly started to shake. I remembered Elana's warning to get out of here fast. Now I know what she meant by that. I phased through the rest of the place as fast as I could.

* * *

When I got out , I saw Mandarin and Elana, clashing with multiple wounds on both. Elana was attacking so fast that Mandarin couldn't keep up with her because she was using her time slowing powers on him. Then she unleashed a light purple beam where his heart was and a message appeared in a language that she seemed to understand before she killed him with the purple beam, which shocked me. She then smirked as she turned to face us looking like she found something important out. She then explained to us her reason for killing him and what she found out.

" That wasn't the real Mandarin, but thanks to my violet destruction ray I learned where he is. Chiro, the two Mandarins that you have met so far were not the real one. The real one was kidnapped when the monkey team was still in stasis when the Alchemist wiped their memories. So like me, he still remembers everything because he wasn't in there for long enough for the memory wipe to take effect. I found out that he's being held in a place that I used to be very familiar with, by an organization that worked with the Skeleton King a long time ago, but they are all dead now, so I hope that we'll be able to rescue him without too much trouble." Everyone looked over to Skeleton King who was now glowing. After he stopped glowing he appeared in the form that everyone knew as the Alchemist. He smiled at seeing me with the rest of the team with the exception of Mandarin as Nova, Gibson, Antauri, and myself ran up to hug him.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 17 Alchemist Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 17**

**Alchemist Back to Normal**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

The Alchemist smiled gently at Nova, Gibson, Antauri and Elana as they jumped into his arms and then started hugging him. Elana and Antauri were right next to each other on his left side. Gibson and Nova were on his right side with Nova being on the other side of Elana that Antauri wasn't on. He then noticed Sparx and Otto watching on the ground. Then he noticed Jinmay and myself confused who we were and why we were here.

" It's good to see you all again, but who's the boy and the girl?" Elana smiled as she and Antauri jumped down, then Antauri went onto my left shoulder as Elana jumped onto Jinmay's right shoulder so that they were right next to each other. Elana then introduced me, then Jinmay to the Alchemist. " The one that Antauri is on is Chiro, who became the leader because of what happened to Mandarin. The girl who I'm on is Jinmay and a member of the hyperforce, but she's also a robot and Chiro's girlfriend."

THe Alchemist came up to me and smiled gently at us before he spoke." Nice to meet you Chiro, I can see why Elana has taken a shine to you. It's also a pleasure to meet you Jinmay and I see that Elana has taken a liking to you as well. Of course, that's how she's been ever since she met Antauri. I'm glad to meet you in my old self again, but I do have to wonder who brought me back to myself and how."

Antauri held out the device as Elana explained how she did it to the Alchemist. " I created this device to extract the energy you got when you came into contact with the Dark One that attacked you, thanks to me grabbing a small part of it with my time slowing powers, just in case and I'm glad that I did. Then, after the energy got extracted into the claw, I transferred the good part of your soul back into where the dark energy was. It was all thanks to Antauri's phasing abilities that it all happened and he did all of that. The only thing that I did was create the device and create a distraction to let Antauri carry out the plan."

The Alchemist smiled gently as he rubbed my helmet." I'm glad that you did Elana. You followed your heart to what you believed was the right thing to do. Now the question that I'm asking you is, are you ready to join the hyperforce yet?" Elana looked at the Alchemist serious before she answered smiling while looking at Antauri." Yes, I am, but it will take some time to get used to it. However, I'm sure that everyone will help me get used to it." The Alchemist then smiled as we left the castle as it crumbled to ashes and headed towards the Super Robot, then left towards where Elana's ship was located.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 18 Elana's New Secret Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Here's the last chapter of this story but look forward to my sequel ' Secrets and Confessions' that I'm working on right now, So stay tuned!**

**Chapter 18**

**Elana's New Secret Begins**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

When we got to Elana's Ship she deactivated the lockdown system with her own voice. After that she took her belongings outside of her ship and then she asked me to hold them as she activated the ship into vehicle mode. Brain Scrambler 2 opened up as Elana's ship fit into the indentation and it closed up. When we got inside the robot, a tube that was always closed opened revealing it to be the same color as Elana's fur and then she explained the reason.

" The last tube was only supposed to open itself when the last monkey of the hyperforce finally decides to join them. I had wanted to join the team for a while, but I just didn't know the right time until Valeena revived Skeleton King at the pit of doom. Besides, I wanted to free the alchemist before I ever joined the team. Now we can focus on rescuing Mandarin from imprisonment. He's located somewhere in one of the temple's that you saw when you revived Antauri.

He's in stasis, like when you found the monkey team, but he should awaken very soon." When we got up the tube and into her room, it looked almost identical to Antauri's room except that the colors were a little different, but you still got the same feel of the room. After she put her stuff away, which really wasn't much, we went to Gibson's lab tp see the Alchemist looking at Captain Shugazoom, who was starting to wake up and Elana jumped on top of Shugazoom recognized Elana and the Alchemist told him how he was saved and that he would be more careful in the future. Then Captain Shugazoom told him what had happened to him.

The Alchemist said that it was alright and then came up to us and wished us good luck in finding Mandarin. After that, they left back to his lab. I turned to Elana who was with Antauri, both blushing and then Sparx made a comment. " Would you look at the two lovebirds. Nova are they always like this?" Nova nodded her head to say yes as Elana and Antauri came up to us. " We should get some rest tonight and we leave to rescue Mandarin tomorrow." We nodded and everyone except me, Antauri, and Elana went up and Sparx secretly watched us.

Elana's legs then suddenly gave away and Antauri caught her before she could fall to the floor. Antauri looked at her worried before Elana apologized to Antauri. " I'm sorry Antauri, I guess that I still haven't recovered from all the beating that I received from Skeleton King and the Mandarin clone. I really do hate worrying you like this." Antauri smiled as he put her in one of the chairs in the room. " You don't have to apologize for this Elana. You did the best that you could, despite being in this condition. I'll take you to see Gibson before we leave tomorrow."

Elana smiled gently and thanked Antauri as she curled up like a newborn kitten. " Thank you Antauri, I'd be happy to take you on your offer." Antauri smiled and then asked Elana about Sparx and Otto. " So Elana, what do you think of Sparx and Otto?" Elana smiled gently at Antauri before she answered the question as Sparx tensed up.

" I think that they are both nice in their own special ways. Otto is a great mechanic and his personality make be child-like, but that's what I like about him. Sparx is a fantastic pilot and how he always tries to make a joke ti lighten the mood shows just how much he really cares for the team. I believe that they will both succeed beyond our imaginations in what they do, despite challenges that will face them. I had always wanted to meet them one day in my true form, and now I'm glad that I have because being around both keeps my spirits from falling from what it is now and it also rises at times as well."

Sparx smiled and went up to bed and then we did the same. First, Antauri took Elana to her own room before he went to his. Though I noticed that Elana felt slightly uncomfortable when she wasn't on her back or side. She seemed to know the reason though. I guess that we'll find out why eventually, we just have to wait for her to tell us.

When Gibson checked her out in the morning, he told us that he wanted to speak to her Elana alone for some reason. Antauri nodded and left a little confused about it. I was just as confused about it. What could be so important that Gibson doesn't want anyone else to know?

* * *

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I looked shocked at what Gibson just said and how fast he figured it out. " Are you sure Gibson?" Gibson nodded before he continued his explanation. " Yes I am Elana, in fact you'll be done in a couple of weeks. So I suggest that you shouldn't move around too much. However, I must ask if Antauri knows yet." I shook my head and he sighed. " I guess that you haven't figured out how to tell Antauri yet, have you?"

I nodded my head to agree with him and Gibson looked at me seriously. " How long have you known about your condition Elana? You only seemed surprised at how I knew, but not about your own condition. So you must have known about it in advance. So Elana, how long have you known?" I nodded and told Gibson the truth. " Ever since you guys left to destroy the Skeleton King Worm." He looked a little surprised before I continued explaining.

" Antauri had come to see me at my ship after you guys came back from the Savage Lands. He was worried about how I thought about Master Xan's betrayal. You see, Master Xan and I were pretty close for a master and student and I thought of him like a father. Even though I saw what would happen, I still took it pretty hard. Antauri had stayed the night comforting me."

Gibson looked at me with understanding before I continued. " When he left the next day, I had gotten over his betrayal and I came to understand his reasons behind what he did. Then a few days later, when I went to school in my human form, I suddenly felt dizzy and I got out of school early. I then went to the hospital to visit the doctor that knew about my past with the hyperforce. He did some tests and told me to come in tomorrow for the results since he knew that I would never stay overnight at a hospital.

So when I left the hospital and came around the robot to see a large crowd of people gathered around the robot with you on the shoulder. Then I heard Chiro say that they were leaving to destroy the Skeleton King Worm and then Jinmay kissed Chiro in front of everyone before she landed on the ground. Then you guys left into space to destroy the enemy that I knew you would succeed in beating. The next day when I came in to get my results, I was shocked by what he had told me. I wasn't sure what to tell Antauri, so I decided to keep it a secret until I was ready to tell him. However, as time went by I became afraid to tell him, out of fear that he would be mad at me. When I was kidnapped by Skeleton King I decided that I needed to tell him soon before it happens. So until I do Gibson, can you keep it a secret?"

Gibson sighed and nodded before he answered. " Alright, but try to get Antauri alone or with Chiro, and I'll help you explain, for when you need it. We should probably get going so the others don't get worried or too suspicious." I nodded as we left and went into the main room. As the group left for their stations, Jinmay and I got into the chairs as we left towards the Savage Lands to find Mandarin. I just hope that Antauri won't be mad when he finds out the truth. First, we have to worry about whose guarding Mandarin, because even I'm not too sure who is now. I think that I'll probably am going to have to talk to Master Xan about this and ask him to help us out on this one.

**Rate and Review Please!**


End file.
